Customs
by Logiccookie
Summary: Rose is not feeling well and even a lovely troll cannot really help her with this problem. [RoseMary]


You were not feeling well for the last past days, although you can never be sure if it is really days you are talking about. Day and night are no constants anymore when you are on a meteor flying through space. You know exactly why you feel this way now and if you would have prepared the way you were able to, because you had seen this coming, you would feel a lot better now. Instead you try to sneak into your bed, even if it is not a real bed, with nobody noticing. One would think it was an easy task given the fact that there were only six living beings on this giant meteor.

"Rose, stop hiding." You can hear your ecto-brothers voice through the hallways. He is possibly the last person you want to talk to right now and so you just lock the door as good as you can and throw yourself onto the compilation of cushions. You know the simple lock will not last long but at the moment you do not really care. Just laying down and ignoring the world around you for a second feels better than you thought.

Your hope of being alone for a bit until you feel slightly better is disturbed by a harsh knock on the door. You stay quiet, which only seems to encourage the other persons to come in. You knew there was no way you could trust the lock, it must had unlocked itself the little traitor. Even without looking up you can tell who came to see you.

"Rose, is everything alright?" You are more than happy that it is not the other human standing in the room but your dear friend Kanaya. She is the only person you can stand to see right now and you are in a way glad to not be alone, but at the same time you want to be alone. It is hard to understand and you would very clearly not be able to explain it to the troll so you just look at her for a moment. You could just lie to her and act like nothing was wrong or you could tell her you are not feeling well and risk explaining what exactly is happening to you.

"I just need a moment alone", you try to explain. Her look is somewhat hurt. She thinks you want her gone, but that is not true. It is so hard to keep the company of trolls especially in this situation but you can at least try. As she is turning away you grab her wrist and ask her to wait.

"Will you do me the favor and stay by my side?" You know it must seem strange to the other species, it would even seem strange to Dave although you are sometimes not sure if he really belongs to your species. She looks at you for just a moment longer and then sits down next to you.

"Do you want to talk?" She learnt that talking helps solving many problems especially human problems and she will never start to really understand how humans even work but that is what makes it so interesting. On this meteor two culture and two species were clashing and nearly everyone was feeling it. Except for Gamzee maybe, you are not even sure if you ever saw him on the meteor but from time to time you can hear him in the vents.

"It's nothing to talk about really." You are slightly embarrassed. You just wanted her company although you were fleeing from the group just a few minutes ago. You feel comfortable around her, more comfortable than you should. You are not even sure if these are really your feelings or just hormones speaking.

She gives you this look. She is confused by your behavior as you are yourself. But opposite to her you know why you are this way. There is no way of explaining this to her or anyone else right now. Her lips part for a second but get together right away just as she was about to say something. In this moment you miss earth, your home and your mother. With a huff you lean back in your self-made bed. Even this pile was hard to explain to trolls but it was one of the easiest things to explain to them.

"Are... Are you sure you do not want to talk?" Kanaya is concerned. Not necessarily about your well being but about something you could do in this abnormal state of mind. You should not like her even more for this but you do.

"It's just a stupid human thing." You cannot even look her in the eye, your gaze is pinned at the ceiling and you can feel your cheeks warming up. Blushing is not something you do regularly but it happens and being around trolls when it happens is even worse than being around Dave.

"Do you want to talk to Dave?" He was still searching for you as you could easily hear through the thin walls. Dave was of course an option but this was not really a topic you could discuss with him.

"If I don't have to I would like not to." A sigh leaves your mouth as you slightly turn towards her. She is still looking at you with her strange eyes. You learnt about troll eyes but they still seem so unreal to you. It is more difficult on Kanaya than on you right now. You should just let it out. Maybe she would understand. Maybe you would feel better afterwards at least emotional.

"My body is showing me that I am ready for reproduction and it isn't pleasant." It is the first sane sentence leaving your lips in this conversation and you are glad that it was. Why could this be so hard? Kanaya's eyes lighten up a bit. You are relieved. She seems to understand at least a little bit and there is no need to go into detail. Maybe she knows more than you thought. Just as you thought this day could get better than the ones before the door opens again and you see shades of red.

"Dave...!"

"Rose, can you get over your period and help me please." Right now you could kill him. Well technically you could not but trying was still an option. You grab a pillow from the pile you are sitting on and throw it at him, but he catches it. No big deal for a Strider.

"I will come back later." He leaves the door open as he goes back to wherever he has been before. As you are about to do something rude, you can feel a hand on your shoulder. She is not... Oh yes, she is. What did they call it again? Kanaya is shoosh-papping you.


End file.
